


Get Your Head Outta of Your Ass

by Stormfrost



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfrost/pseuds/Stormfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michonne and Daryl go on a run and discover something that makes Daryl really uncomfortable. Rick just wants to know. Carol has plans to get herself a certain Dixon. Michonne and Sasha are not going to let that happen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Your Head Outta of Your Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first posting on this site and in this FANBASE EVER!!!!!
> 
> I would never have posted this except for the wonderful support of RICKYLWRITERS' GROUP! these guy are the best!  
> I'm just happy reading the great stories in this fanbase, but I wrote part of this awhile ago and thought I would post it in chapters but I got excited and so here you go all in one fell swoop!!! I hope you like it, any and all comments bad or good would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> This is basically unbeta'd so all mistakes, yep I'm gonna go ahead and claim it!

**“Christ, does this heat ever take a break!?!”** , Sasha complained.

The prison had been bustling since the first blinding ray of light sliced through the sky announcing another day in this world where survival was the only priority. Carol looked at her with that sunny smile that garnered her the title of “Mother” by everyone at the prison. Even the Woodbury group that Sasha supposes she is part of, although she never really considered her and Ty part of them, act that way. Sasha always thought Carol’s smile bordered on patronizing. It reminded her of a used car salesman that had sold her a lump of coal for a car, swearing it was a five caret diamond.

No, Sasha thinks Carol has people fooled. She may harbor protective feelings for everyone in this group, especially the children. However her main focus is always on the crossbow wielding redneck. As sweat trickles down her back, making her green tee shirt unbearably itchy, Sasha continues her half ass efforts with the wrench to loosen the dirt and rust around the knob of the faucet. Carol, her partner today in this mission, Sasha likes to call “Clean Water”, or better yet “Clear the damn hose before we pass out”, is using a stick to pull out muck from the opposite end of the hose. Wiping perspiration from her slightly stinging eyes, Sasha notices how Carol wipes her face with a familiar red bandanna. Said bandanna having accidently been dropped by Daryl a few days ago.

**Flashback**

_Darryl had returned from checking the snares outside the prison and brought three plump rabbits to the makeshift dressing area near the rear entrance to the prison cafeteria. Sasha had covertly watched Karen as she took the rabbits from Daryl with eyes glistening with gratitude. Karen gave him a small shy thank-you, as her attempt to make eye contact with the gruff huntsman fell utterly flat. During this sad attempt at flirting, Sasha had not failed to notice Carol leaning down and quickly pocketing Daryl’s bandanna. At the time Sasha really didn’t think much about it, but like all her observations, she mentally filed it away. Just another bit of useless information she stored away to help her better understand these people she was living with._

**Present**

“Hey.. What the fuck”!?! Sasha exclaims, returning to the present as freezing muddy water hits her full force drenching her. Sasha looks up to see the hose flopping around on the ground…. and no Carol. Well that explains it, as Sasha hears the familiar growl of Daryl’s bike tearing down the road towards the gate. Sighing and muttering a stream of cuss words, that would make a hard edged, $20.00 dollar a blowjob, whore blush, Sasha furiously cranked the wrench around the faucet until the water was nothing more than a slow trickle. Sarcastically thinking to herself, well I’m not hot anymore Sasha grabbed the wrench and doggedly followed Carol’s path back towards the prison. 

Sure enough Carol is standing right there as Daryl and Michonne pull in through the gate from their latest scouting trip sending up a dust cloud that clearly covered everything and anyone within 5 feet with a fine layer of dusty Georgia turf. Michonne smoothly cleared the back of the bike with a practiced ease, that spoke volumes of the long treks that she and Daryl had shared over the months looking for the Governor.

“Welcome back you two, how’d it go”? Rick questions trying to avoid a mouthful of dust with a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Michonne warily looks at Rick with a mischievous twinkle in her dark mocha colored eyes, smirking as she glances back at Daryl. “Oh just great, we found a couple of houses with quite a few supplies we can definitely use. We secured everything we found in the last farmhouse. Should be good overnight. We’ll leave at first light tomorrow morning.” Slyly glancing at Darryl before returning her attention to Rick, “Of course this house,” she drawls out, in a deadpan ringer of Darryl’s backwoods Georgia accent, “Had some Avant Gard artwork that might have unnerved my cosmopolitan partner over there.”

Laughing as she turns away, not even bothering to elaborate, she just heads toward Carl with her satchel that Rick knows is filled with prized comics she couldn’t bear to leave for tomorrow’s pick-up. Rick just sighs as he watches Carl’s face light up as Michonne gives him a quick peek in her satchel, making a mental note to let Carl sleep in a little, since Carl won’t be much help in the morning after a marathon of comics and stale junk food. Wiping damp bronze curls from his face, Rick questioningly glances at Daryl who is still sitting stiffly on his bike with a death grip on the handlebars and a familiar scowl on his lightly sunburned face.

“Daryl”, Rick questions, “Gonna tell me what’s so funny”?

Sharp hawk eyes look up, and Rick quickly reads confusion in those soft baby blues before Daryl angrily shakes his head, “Woman’s crazy, is all, wasn’t nothin.” I’m gonna head out and check the snares”.

“Daryl I checked the snares already today, you don’t have to worry about them.”

“Well, it don’t hurt to check again, so I’m goin”!

Rick isn’t sure what those two found but whatever it was, it’s got Daryl totally riled up and his hooded eyes, darken in warning to back off. Rick has been around this Dixon long enough to know when Daryl’s this agitated he retreats to the comfort only the woods are able to provide. “Ok” back before dark you know the rules”.

Daryl just grunts and stalks towards his secondary home, or really his first home, Rick muses quietly to himself as he watches Daryl’s strong silhouette stride away.

Damn there he goes again! Carol didn’t even have a chance to speak to him. Carol had watched this whole exchange silently in the background. No one knows how Carol really feels towards Daryl. People know they are friends, and probably know she is interested in him. Most of the Woodbury refugees believe they are romantically together. That last bit is sadly, the furthest from the truth despite her best efforts. Why did he have to leave? Rick said he checked the snares, it was too late to go hunting, WHAT THE HELL WAS HE GOING TO DO IN THE WOODS!?! Maybe he was going out there to, “Relieve some tension.” Well dammit he could have stayed here, Carol groused. She would have been more than happy to relieve his tension. With just a look from Daryl she would have gladly dropped to her knees, unzipped his dirty pants and swallowed him whole until she gagged, with the feel of him hitting the back of her throat.

With vivid images of Daryl fucking her mouth swirling in her head, Carol lightly stroked her throat feeling a light sheen of perspiration on her fingertips thinking, Sasha was right, it is hot out here!

Oh crap, Sasha!

Carol had completely forgotten about Sasha. She’d just left her out there. Honestly Carol had truly been trying to concentrate on getting the hose clear, but when she heard his bike… well she just couldn’t think of anything else except seeing him again. She had always harbored tender feelings towards him ever since Sophia went missing and his unfaltering search for her. However, since the relative safety they had found and fought for at the prison, her thoughts had increasingly turned more erotic when she thought about her “lil redneck”. Yeah that’s right her redneck. He was always closer to her than anyone else in the group, perhaps except for Rick, but there relationship was more like brothers. Nope Carol had always been extremely confident that if given patience, and time, Daryl would reciprocate her feelings.

Carol had long ago categorized each of the women in the group from the time she had met Lori at the quarry, the sisters at the farm up until now at the prison, their new home.

At the beginning there was Lori but she had Rick. After her fiasco with Shane, there was no way she was going to be that stupid and repeat that mistake. There was Maggie but she hooked up with Glen right away. Carol for one was extremely happy for them, after all that meant Maggie was not a contender for Daryl’s affections. Beth was young and very pretty, but completely naive. Plus let’s face it she had the body of a 13 year old girl. Finally there was Andrea. Andrea was major competition with her sexy blue eyes and blond hair. However she got separated from the group, and eventually got bit. Oh well, too bad, so sad! Then all of a sudden there was another contender named Michonne. She was independent, sexy, curvy, and those two had become increasingly closer. Their relationship had undergone a transformation from distrust and apathy to bosom buddies.

Carol had truly thought she would lose Daryl to her. After months of sleepless nights despairing she would never get her chance with Daryl, Carol had decided to finally give up, and just silently mourn over what would never be. It was only then she was able to discern Daryl and Michonne’s relationship was clearly platonic. Maybe they had been together and it hadn’t worked out!?! Or maybe it was due to Daryl’s screwed up racist upbringing that chaffed at his conscious of being with a black woman. Who knew and frankly Carol could have cared less. Of course there were other women now that Rick had brought back the Woodbury people, (that truly did annoy the hell out of her), but Carol made sure they knew that Daryl was off limits. Most of them were still to grateful for having a roof over their heads to go sniffing after her man.

Except for two. Sasha was beautiful, strong and intelligent, but the new guy Bob, seemed to be interested in her. Although Sasha didn’t appear to be taking the bait. Carol believed they might become a couple, especially with a little well intentioned prodding. Plus she was black so Carol wasn’t worried about her as well. That really only left Karen and Carol wondered about her a lot. However, Tyresse had been showing a real interest in her, albeit a little too slowly in Carol’s opinion. She really should offer the lovestruck man some encouraging words to help him get his head out of his ass!

**Flashback**

_Carol thought back to the day when Daryl brought back those rabbits. She had noticed how Karen fidgeted around Daryl, smiling and acting tongue tied while trying to get “Her man” to make eye contact with her. Daryl had been so embarrassed, looking everywhere else but directly at Karen. He hadn’t even realized he dropped his bandanna. Carol had immediately zoned in. She nonchalantly reached down and pocketed it without drawing unwarranted attention. Carol’s intention had been to clean it for him before giving it back. She couldn’t. It smelled like sweat, dirt, and woods, that made up this heady intoxication that was Daryl. Carol couldn’t bear to wash it let alone give it back. She kept it on her all the time. She would pull it out when laying alone in her bunk, smelling in his musk as she rubbed herself making herself wet, wanting his fingers, his tongue, his cock to be doing to her body what her fingers were doing. She knew the time was coming, she had waited too long._

**Present**

“Carol… CAROL?? Are you ok?” Carol blinks rapidly as she slowly comes back to her surroundings and looks up into Rick’s concerned eyes.

“What? sorry did you say something?”

“ I said are you ok”

“Oh no I’m fine, just the heat”.

Rick gently smiles, “Maybe you should go in and lay down for a bit.”

“No, no I’m good, really no need to be concerned”.

“I agree with Rick”, maybe you should lay down for a bit.” Sasha says striding towards them soaking wet. Although in the Georgia heat her clothes were rapidly drying fast. Rick’s azure eyes widen going from concerned to downright shocked as he takes in Sasha’s soggy appearance from the wet dirt clinging in her hair, to the muddy streak on her pretty chiseled cheekbone, to the squishy footprints her wet boots made in the hard impacted ground trailing behind her.

Quickly before Sasha can respond Carol cuts in, “I think your right Rick, maybe I should go lay down for a bit”, before abruptly heading towards the cooler building, almost sprinting in her attempt to get away from Sasha.

“Ok.. that was strange,” drawls Rick as he slowly sizes up Sasha trying with difficulty not to outright laugh at the young woman’s appearance. “So let me guess you fought with the hose and lost?”

“Yeah well it put up a battle” Sasha wearily agrees as she intently focuses on Carol’s retreating backside. “But I won the war. Now if you’ll excuse me, I think I’m gonna go check on Carol and see if she is ok.” The last bit dripping with overblown sarcasm thrown over Sasha’s shoulder as she again picks up Carol’s trail.

Rolling his eyes muttering, women, Rick heads back towards his garden. Pausing in his steps, Rick looks with ever growing concern towards the path, Daryl took into the woods. 

**Flashback**

_Earlier that day The run had started out normal enough, just him and Michonne scouting the area, checking a few places for supplies, but they both knew their main goal was to locate any leads on the Governor. Although Daryl knew he would rather have Rick back him, Michonne was always his secondary choice. She was stealthy, agile and a damn good fighter. Plus like Rick, she didn’t waste time with unnecessary conversation. They had found a couple of farmhouses nothing the size of Hershel’s farm, but they appeared in relative good order and walker free. The first one had very few items of note except for the comics Michonne had found for her and Carl to read later. Daryl just shook his head baffled that she really loved comic books as much as the kid._

_The second house was much more promising with tools found in the small shed outside, that they took care to wrap and hide near the woodpile stacked alongside the house. Inside the house they were both surprised how neat and orderly everything was if a bit outdated. It was obvious that once the owners left, the place had remained untouched by looters or walkers. In the drawing room above the mantle hung a large oil painting of an elderly couple that looked like the models from that Grant Wood painting, minus the pitchfork, in an ornate carved wooden frame that dominated the entire room. The sofa and sitting chairs were covered with a faded yellow upholstery with the most obscenely ugliest white painted daffodils Michonne had ever seen. There was also a large dark cherry wood cocktail table littered with old newspapers and a large black dog eared, beaten bible. In the kitchen they found earthen ware dishes and cups, cast iron skillets and pots that would make Carol’s mouth water. However, the actual jackpot was the fully stocked pantry laded with canned fruits, vegetables dried spices including salt and sugar, and “Saints be Praised” coffee!! They had just stared slack jawed at this wonderful bounty before looking at each other with the stupidest Cheshire eating grins plastered on their faces._

_Deciding to stash their new found booty, Daryl propped up several floorboards in the kitchen and Michonne handed Daryl everything salvageable located in the pantry. After replacing the boards, Michonne grabbed a large rug from the drawing room which they used to conceal the boards. Struggling and cussing up a blue streak against carpenters, they were barely able to maneuver the kitchen table over the rug. Good thing Michonne was not a light weight, because there was no way Daryl would have been able to move that thing with any of the other women at the prison. Hell, a lot of the guys would not have been much help as well. Damn, thing must have been made out of solid oak like most of the furniture in the house. While standing in the hallway as they both attempted to get their second wind before tackling the upstairs, a disheveled Daryl sniggered under his breath,“ I think Ma and Pa Kettle liven here must have been at least 100 years old.”_

_As Michonne unsheathed her katana, heading up the stairs she cocked her head back over her shoulder, nodding in agreement, “ Umm hmm you might be right, I haven’t seen any modern conveniences except for that radio in the living room, and I’m pretty sure that’s an antique. There wasn’t even a tv in the room.”_

_The bedrooms were an exact replica of the décor they found downstairs, complete with more oil paintings of the happy couple and what was probably their family throughout the years, aligning the walls. Obviously someone considered themselves a painter, probably Ma Kettle Daryl thought, as he smirked at another painting showcasing a middle age Pa Kettle. This picture depicted Pa Kettle standing on a weather beaten dock overlooking a cerulean lake with startling streaks of bright yellow illuminating the blue sky. It seemed Ma preferred bright hues of yellow, blue and green as ninety percent of the paintings were filled with these colors. Good thing really since the house itself was painted in a searing white that made the house appear as if it had been dipped in chlorine bleach. In the second bedroom closet they found neatly folded towels, linen, along with several warm blankets and quilts that looked handmade._

_Daryl whistled appreciatively, “These are going to make a lot of people happy come winter”. Michonne silently agreed with the Dixon awarding him with a small upturned quirk of her lips, while promising herself she was claiming the quilt with the pretty yellow and blue patchwork cat, she had found in one of the bedrooms. Daryl just smirked. He had seen her reverently touching the patchwork quilt. Well she deserved it after all, they did find this place of goodies and there were plenty for the others. Daryl left Michonne and stepped back into the hallway towards the window at the opposite end of the stairs. After ensuring they were still alone, Daryl caught a glimpse of sunlight hitting metal. Upwardly scanning the walls, his eyes alighted on a discolored metal hook in the ceiling. Softly calling for Michonne he pointed up as she came to his side. Both their faces instantly went tense, as they realized neither had noticed this house had an attic. Going back in the bedroom with the patchwork quilt, Michonne found a pull rod tucked in the corner behind a rocking chair. Hooking the rod through the lever, Michonne and Daryl’s eyes silently communicated in a well established pattern. Daryl’s sweaty arms were pulled taut as he leveled his crossbow at the attic entrance. Flexing honed muscles that barely quivered with the resistance of the 175 pound draw he favored, Daryl gives a quick nod of his head and Michonne yanked the handle in one smooth motion. The attic door precariously swung on its hinges before unceremoniously crashing to the floor, while simultaneously unleashing the raggedly stairs to tumble down sending out a billowing cloud of choking dust as the stairs impacted the floor. Both freezing they listened intently for any sounds of movement. Lowering his crossbow slightly, Daryl fished in his pocket for the small flashlight he had “borrowed” off Rick earlier that week._

_As the dispersal of the dust storm started to lessen, Daryl moved to the stairs only to be stopped by a small hand on his shoulder. Glancing backwards into a stubborn set of brown eyes boring into his own, Daryl eyes harden like flint, however they were met in an unwavering challenge. With a reluctant grunt, Daryl handed over the flashlight to Michonne for her to take the lead as she sheaves her katana and pulled her knife from her boot. Impatiently waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her to assess the situation, Daryl stewed about her taking the lead. Although he knew she would be able to move faster in the confined space with her knife and sword, than he with his crossbow, well it still pissed him off. After what seemed like hours had passed, Michonne finally signals with a whistle. Upon entering the attic, Daryl remained immobile allowing his senses to adjust to the darkness despite the stream of light from the flashlight bouncing from surface to surface as Michonne scanned the room. As his sight became accustomed to the shadows, Daryl was able to make out vague shapes scattered about. Since he didn’t hear any weird moaning or awkward shuffling, nor smelled anything out of the ordinary except for a musty scent of stale air, that dregged up half buried memories of his childhood, Daryl exhaled slowly, decidedly taking shallower breaths to lessen the assault on his olfactory sense. Suddenly blinded as bright light spilled into the attic, Daryl instinctively raised his crossbow trying to discern a target through his watery vision._

_“What the hell” he snarled, attempting to clear his vision of the spots whirling in front of him as adrenalin furiously pumped through his body rallying it for an immediate defense._

_“Calm down I found the shutters to the window”._

_“Well you could have warned me, shit I think you blinded me!” Daryl yelled. Surveying the newly lit attic with tear stained eyes, Daryl was able to clearly detect several pieces of broken down furniture. In the corner nearest the entrance to the attic, an old knobby horse stood. Once cleaned up and painted it would make a fine gift for Lil Asskicker. The rest of the stuff appeared to be knick knacks that Ma and Pa Kettle probably kept for sentimental reasons, that throughout the years they just probably forgot about. In the eastside corner of the attic stood an easel, next to a small table lined with shelves. On the table there were several brushes of varying sizes, along with several small bottles of oil paint. Bottles of linseed oil and turpentine lined the second shelf with dirty clothes scattered on the bottom shelf. Lying on the floor near the easel was a palette dappled with dried paints of pthalo blue, cadmium yellow and burnt sienna. After rummaging through all the boxes on her side of the attic, Michonne’s back ached, she was tired, hungry and was pretty sure that unpleasant odor she had been smelling for the last twenty minutes emanated from her. Standing fully upright sighing in annoyance over the wasted time, since she found nothing of note, Michonne’s patience was at an end._

_“You find anything, cause I’ve got nada over here.”“Daryl? You find anything?” Rolling her eyes, Michonne strode over to where Daryl was obviously engrossed in whatever he found._

_Hunched down as he was, Michonne was able to easily peer over his shoulder and quietly whispered, “Daryl”?_

_Daryl jumped up so fast that if Michonne had lesser reflexes he would have knocked her on her butt._

_“Why you sneaken up on me” Daryl yelped dropping the cloth covering several canvases of different sizes leaning against the wall._

_“I wasn’t and if you got your head out of your ass for a minute you would have realized I’ve been trying to get your attention for the last 5 minutes. What the hell are you looking at anyway?”_

_“Nothin, you just startled me.”_

_“Oh ok, well then we better head back.” Michonne said slowly turning around towards the stairs. As Daryl moved past Michonne, she spun around and darted towards the canvases grabbing the cloth Daryl had dropped over the paintings._

_“Unh unh, let me get a look at Ma and Pa Kettle’s family,” Michonne laughingly teased. Glancing down at the canvases, Michonne slowly realizing these are not family paintings of the Kettles but of a young “Pa” in compromising positions with another young man with dark wavy hair that is certainly not Ma Kettle. Looking up, Michonne took in Daryl’s muscular frame, noting his hunched shoulders and tense muscles coiling, readying himself to lash out if she makes one conciliatory move towards him._

_“Look Daryl, there is nothing wrong with..”_

_“What do you mean there ain’t nothin wrong with those pictures? He’s got a family, had a wife…, two guys together like that ain’t right!” Flustered Daryl abruptly stopped his tirade, and stiffly marched down the attic stairs, yelling back, “Let’s go, we gotta get back!”_

_Surprised by Daryl’s reaction, Michonne just stood there watching Daryl retreat down the stairs. Sudden realization quickly hit Michonne before it was overshadowed by sympathy for her best friend. Dark almond eyes briefly closed in remembered pain of unrequited love lost early due to fear, before death made it permanent. Sable eyes opened with focused determination. The past will not repeat itself this time, Michonne silently vowed as she headed towards the stairs._

**Present**

Daryl had been walking around for hours trying to wrap his head around what he and Michonne had found earlier that morning. The run had gone smoothly, until they came to that house. What the hell? Yeah he got weirded out when he saw all those paintings, and to make matters worse he had to find that crap with Michonne!

**Flashback**

_Those paintings were definitely not like the rest that littered the farmhouse. Someone had poured their soul into those. The charcoal drawings of what seemed like a younger version of the old man, he had nicknamed “Pa Kettle”, with that other man had left him speechless. Their limbs were so entangled that Daryl swore their bodies seamlessly blended into each other. Despite knowing what the paintings and the drawings represented, and the obvious betrayal to “Ma Kettle”, Daryl knew he had stared into a mirror of his own desire. Frustrated when his own feelings started to boil dangerously close to the surface, he had meant to walk away when his hand fell on the last canvas. Without even thinking, he had pulled away the cloth and knew in that split second he was forever lost. For here was the person that Pa Kettle had truly loved in clear brilliant color, with shiny curly hair… and he looked exactly like Rick!_

_Well Rick’s hair was darker like tempered bronze, but the soft curls that fell across his forehead, the strong jawline with full sensual lips that begged to be bruised with kisses and beautiful long lashed eyes that accentuated the strong angular cut face, it was as if Rick had modeled for the painter. It was the eyes that caught and held Daryl’s breath. Deep pools of liquid sapphire, that froze and seared his heart all at once. The toned athletic chest with caramel colored nipples that appeared to have been nipped and teased to make them so achingly erect against that pale perfection. As Daryl’s eyes lowered he drank in every delicious indenture, every precise brush stroke to define his well placed abdominal muscles as his torso melded into the curve of his hips. Daryl had felt his heart constricting as if in a vice as his eyes continued in their venture. Finally alighting upon a wiry forest of burnished copper, with a cock that appeared so lifelike with shades of cadmium red, yellow ochre, and titanium white, so subtly mixed Daryl could have sworn it would be warm to his touch. Unfortunately the rest of the man was hidden in charcoal shadows. Daryl got the impression the painting was intentionally not finished. He had been so lost in the painting Daryl never heard Michonne calling him. Having been unexpectantly discovered, he had quickly fallen back into his brother’s Merle’s patented homophobic rant hoping that would deter Michonne’s inquisitive nature. He was extremely grateful the ride back to the prison had been done without conversation._

_Thank God for the custom 5.9 liter Magnum V8 Engine of Merle’s Triumph._

**Present**

Wondering in the dark underbrush of the woods back towards the prison, Daryl finally admitted to himself what he has always known but had stubbornly refused to acknowledge. He was in love with Rick. His feelings for Rick, were not platonic nor brotherly. He remembered the times Rick had touched his neck or arm, just a slight pressure of his warm flesh pressed against his for reassurance. His calloused hands skimming over his clothed body checking for bites when he would return from runs. The slight chaste kisses that Rick pressed to his forehead when they were alone in the guard tower, or the comforting hugs in the dark of Daryl’s cell, when he would toss and turn from the many nightmares that plagued his troubled sleep. Yeah, Rick was a tactile person with a lot of people but for Daryl it was almost orgasmic. Wearily Daryl sighed as the prison loomed into view. He was fucked!

 Later that night as Carol laid in her bunk she pondered over the day’s events trying to figure out how things went wrong. Sasha had followed her back to her cellblock wanting to talk about the hose incident. When realizing she was being followed Carol had deftly changed her course and headed to where the other women were doing laundry. It was apparent from Sasha’s face she had guessed correctly about the young woman’s intention. Carol wasn’t really sorry about the hose incident, I mean really Sasha had been complaining about how hot it was, well she wasn’t hot anymore, Carol thought with a small smile playing on her lips.

Carol quickly turned to one of the former resident’s of Woodbury, Evelyn, was that her name? or Anne?

“I’ll take that basket of clothes outside to place on the lines for you”.

“Oh thank-you, Carol I really appreciate that! This will be the last load getting washed today”. While bending down to grab the basket, Carol in her haste didn’t realize she dropped Daryl’s bandanna. As she started walking away she heard,

“Hey you dropped this.”

Carol spun around almost dropping the clean wet clothes as she saw the bandanna in “Whats her name” hands. Flustered Carol says,

“Oh that’s….”

“Daryl’s bandanna, he has been looking everywhere for it” Sasha finishes for her without missing a beat. “Mary, do you mind washing it in this load as well? It is Daryl’s favorite”.

Mary practically beamed at Sasha, “No problem he does so much for us, here just hold on a minute.” Mary quickly washes out the bandanna, shaking it out and hands the wet piece of cloth to Sasha. “If you hang it over his bunk it’ll dry real fast in this heat.”

“Thank-you, Mary, I’m going to do just that.” Sasha smiles catching the stricken look on Carol’s face as she turns and heads back into the cellblock. Yep, thinks Sasha with a smirk, now we are even.

                                                                                                        ***

Carol just stares at the dull gray granite walls that make up her room. She wont cry. That was what the old Carol would do, she would feel sorry for herself and she would just let the tears flow until she was empty. No this was a new Carol who had found strength when her husband died, a new purpose of life in the death of her beautiful baby girl. She had become a leader herself; She was on the council; People looked to her as she once had to Lori. Remembering when she told Lori she was like their first lady when they were still at Hershel’s farm, Carol now felt that position was now hers. She never asked for it, but she had to admit it made her feel important and needed. Carol liked it. She had always been a little jealous of Lori and Rick’s relationship. Although she knew Lori had cheated on Rick, Rick still loved her, and probably if she had survived the birth of Judith they would have worked it out, and Carol would have remained in the background. No Carol thought it was her time, she wasn’t being selfish she gave everything to her little family, the only thing she wanted for herself was Daryl’s love. Tomorrow she would be bold. Laughing quietly to herself she knew the loss of the bandanna was trivial as she was going to claim the true prize, the heart of a Dixon! 

“You now want to tell me what happened on that run with Michonne”? Rick softly asks Daryl leaning against his cell door.

Daryl had returned as promised right before dark but he never made it to the chow hall for dinner. He just went directly to his cell where Rick supposed he had been for the remainder of the evening. After dinner, Rick had fed and bathed his baby girl, before gently handing her to Beth, who loved putting her down for the night. Judith was getting so big, and Rick was grateful every day for her and Carl. He loved them so much. He really thought that would be enough. Just concentrating on making them safe, this void he felt would be sated through his love for his children. It wasn’t. Rick’s thoughts turned to a certain long hair, cross bow wielding, scruffy redneck. Yeah Rick could admit he wanted Daryl, he didn’t know when it happened it just did. Yeah that is never going to happen, Rick muses to himself. Daryl would hate him if he knew about his darker thoughts. Rick knows that is something he is willing to keep buried, because he will not risk their friendship. Daryl glances at the man standing in his doorway, damn he looks good, with his dark curly hair, and lean muscular physique lazily propped against his doorframe. His voice soft with just a hint of a southern drawl that sounds like fine whiskey with a smoky aftertaste. Still waiting for an answer to his question, Rick steps into Daryl’s cell and sits in the chair by his bunk. Still Daryl says nothing, closing his eyes frowning, trying to figure out how to tell Rick what he saw without betraying how aroused he gets just thinking about it.

“I’m not going anywhere Daryl”.

Frustrated Daryl rolls over on his side till his steely glare gets lost in the penetrating orbs of Rick’s cobalt blue eyes.

“Look it’s not a big deal, like she said we cleared the houses and stashed the supplies we found”.

“Yeah I caught that part, however I’m more interested in what you found in the last house that upset you”.

Now Daryl was just plain getting pissed off. Here Rick was in his cell and he being all “Rick” which was just the last thing Daryl needed right now. Come on if Rick really wanted to know why not just fucking force him to spill it. Daryl knew Rick was no weakling, and he had gotten the best of him a few times in the past.

This was going no where. Rick was actually sitting there staring back at Daryl and he was frustrated as hell, this kid gloves approach was killing him.

“Ok I get you don’t want to talk about it so well just drop it.” Standing Rick turns to leave when Daryl hand snaps out grabbing Rick’s arm,

“where you off too?”

“Thought I let you get some sleep since you and Michonne are going back to get those supplies early in the morning.”

“Sleep better with you here” Daryl softly whispers.

Rick looks at Daryl sharply before smiling, “Move over”.

Next morning, Sasha runs into Michonne in the chow hall, “Hey your up early, getting ready for your run with Daryl” as she fixes herself a cup of orange blossom tea.  Not her favorite but beggars can’t be choosy, since they were the only tea bags left. It seemed nobody liked this flavor.

“Yeah” replied the ebony sword welder.

“You need any extra hands?”

“Nope we can cover it. Shouldn’t take more than a couple of hours. Why itching to get out?”

“Naw, I’m good, just been thinking, maybe Carol could go in your place”. Sasha looked sheepishly at Michonne. Well this was interesting why would Sasha volunteer Carol to go on a run. Carol never showed any desire in going on runs in the past. Where was this coming from?

Actually after Sasha got her little revenge on Carol the day before she was starting to feel guilty about the whole bandanna incident. Sasha had overheard Maggie telling Glen how Carol had seemed really upset at dinner, and Sasha knew it was because of her. Hell, it had only been water. Plus from what she had gleamed from the others, Carol hadn’t lived a very happy life even before the end of the world. After all Sasha thought, she really does care for Daryl. Of course that late night kiss that Bob had sprung on her as she was coming from the showers might have had a little bit to do with her new charitable attitude to assist Carol in her wooing of a certain Dixon. However under Michonne’s scrutiny, Sasha’s confidence was starting to waver.

Closing her eyes as if weighing her words, Michonne slowly says ”So you think if two people who have been beating around the bush are given time alone they will get together?”

Shaking her head slowly as if she was stricken with the same condition that Michonne seemed to be displaying simply replied ”Yes”.

Michonne snapped her eyes opened, while smiling brightly said “I think your right. I’ll be right back, and Sasha since I’m stuck here for the next few hours you got any ideas of how to pass the time?”

Returning Michonne’s warm smile, “ Well I’ve got the children this morning for lessions care to join us?”

“I’ll meet you guys in the library.” Replied Michonne.

                                                                                                 ****

“Where the hell you going?” Daryl asks Rick as Rick swings into the passenger side of the gray beatup Chevy pick-up truck. Rick surprised at the testiness in Daryl’s tone especially after laying next to him for most of the night chasing away his nightmares involving Merle, before sleep finally claimed him, responded back in a voice that Daryl has not heard since the days of the “Rictatorship”.

“With you to get the supplies”.

Despite the tone Daryl doesn’t back down, “Where is Michonne?”

“Not here, and I’m done answering your questions. Lets go so we get this over with”.

Daryl knew the question and answer period was officially over so he started the truck while Rick waved to Tyresse and Carl to open the gate. While driving Daryl was a wreck, he was figuring a plan in his head. The supplies were strategically stashed in the house so there was no reason for Rick to know about the attic. They would grab everything they needed and get the hell out of dodge and Rick would be none the wiser. This plan seemed to soothe Daryl’s frayed nerves, except for the one nagging thought that Daryl couldn’t wrap his head around, why had Michonne decided not to go on this run. If she was sick Rick would have just said it. Or maybe she thought he was angry at her for embarrassing him in the attic. He had ignored her on the way back to the prison and he avoided her the rest of the night. He felt bad about that. Daryl vowed he would make sure no one touched her patchwork cat quilt, though that wasn’t really a concern since it was dog shit ugly. Hell, he would put it in her cell himself just so she would know he was sorry. This brought a quirk to his thin lips, as he stared straight ahead.Rick noticed Daryl visibly relax as his shoulders slumped down and his mouth softened. Rick couldn’t help but warm towards the man sitting next to him. Yeah Daryl was exasperating, but he was worth it.

Daryl pulled up slowly to the house and circled around back. They waited a few minutes but there was no sounds, Daryl looked at Rick and they slowly exited the cab of the truck falling in tune with each other as if they had not been on runs together for the last four months. It felt right as Rick stepped around the front of the house taking out a walker that was slowly crawling through the tall grass. Rick might not have even noticed him except for the stench that emanated from the lower top half of his body since he didn’t have a lower half, with his intestines strewn along the path he was crawling. Rick didn’t even give the emaciated corpse a second glance. Daryl coming from the other side of the house waited for Rick on the porch, briefly nodding towards him before going in. They make a quick sweep of the house looking more for live people since Michonne and Daryl had secured the house tightly the day before to prevent stray walkers from entering. Feeling satisfied they were the only two people around, they begin loading up the truck. Rick’s eyes grew in appreciation over the bounty of supplies Daryl and Michonne had squirreled away. It was obvious to Daryl after about twenty minutes in the house, Michonne had given Rick clear instructions as to where they had hidden items as Rick came from upstairs with the first of the stash of clothes and linen she had hidden. Daryl’s anxiety started creeping up on him again. About an hour later Daryl was outside securing the last load in the back of the truck when he realized he had not heard or seen Rick within the last ten minutes. Going back into the house softly calling for Rick, Daryl slowly brings his crossbow to his front.

Why isn’t Rick answering!?! Did a walker come in the house while Daryl was securing the truck? Daryl quietly secured the front door and rechecked the downstairs. What the hell, why would he go back upstairs?

Unless….

Slowy Daryl walks up the stairs and turns the corner seeing the attic door open and the stairs down. Nervously Daryl ascends the attic stairs and sees Rick kneeling down looking at the several canvases that he has uncovered.

Softly chuckling “I guess the ole man carried a secret or two.”

Shuffling awkwardly from foot to foot Daryl didn’t know how to respond, so he didn’t. Squinting up at Daryl from his position, Rick searches Daryl’s body language focusing in on Daryl biting his bottom lip and determinedly staring at his scuff worn boots. With a small grunt Rick returns his attention back to the paintings when he finds the one painting that Daryl would have given up Merle’s bike for him not to have discovered.

“Rick”, Daryl calls his name attempting to draw his attention away, as Rick just continues to stare at the image in front of him.

“He looks like me”.

Daryl felt he was frozen in place, his beloved cross bow hanging from his hand touching the dirty attic floor. He can hear his heartbeat pounding in his chest as the accelerated blood traveled through his veins rushing to his head, making Daryl feel as if he is outside his body helplessly watching events unfold.

“So this is what got you all riled up”.

The silence was so heavy between them it felt like a breathing living entity. After what appeared like eternity, Rick stood up facing Daryl and seeing the look of absolute panic on his face, Rick shrugs running his hand through his messy mop of curls,

“You know I don’t remember posing for no painting”, Rick lamely says trying to lighten the mood.

“Of course ya don’t, cause that aint you”. Daryl blurts out. “You wouldn’t do nothing like that”!

“What, pose nude or be with another man?”

“What!?! Neither, ya not like that, you got Carl and Lil Asskicker, you was with Lori, YOUR NOT GAY!” Daryl practically yells the last bit.

Taken aback by Daryl’s outburst, Rick squares his shoulders and looks Daryl directly in the eyes, “No I never really thought about it before. I met Lori when I was in high school we fell in love and we were together ever since. I guess for me it was simple. I didn’t explore, hell to be honest, Lori was only the second girl I ever had sex with and I just assumed we would be together forever. Even before the dead started walking, I knew things had changed between us, but after I was shot, and then waking up and somehow finding her and Carl, I promised myself I would do everything I could to make it like it was in the beginning. I felt like I gotta second chance, but it wasn’t the same.” Rick breathlessly finishes. All while Rick was talking he had been closing the space between himself and Daryl, until they were within arms reach of each other.

Daryl was stunned into silence by Rick’s confession. He knew they had fallen apart but he had assumed like everyone else that happened because of Lori and Shane. To hear Rick say they, no he, was not happy before the world went to shit, well that little tidbit had actually scared the crap out of Daryl, and if he wasn’t immobilized by the sheer impact of Rick’s words he would have bolted down the stairs and out the house. Instead he just looked away and mumbled “Don’t matter about any of that, your not gay”.

Watching Daryl’s every movement, Rick didn’t miss him eying the attic stairs, and knowing Daryl was two seconds away from running out on him, like a striking snake he grabbed the back of Daryl’s neck pulling him in until he can feel Daryl’s sudden intake of air. With a dangerous glint in his eyes, the intensity of Rick’s stare bored into Daryl.

Says who? as he roughly smashes his lips against Daryl. Licking his tongue across Daryl’s lips, Rick slowly runs his hand down the length of Daryl’s arm till it reaches Daryl’s hand grasping the crossbow. Gently rubbing Daryl’s hand until he loosens his grip and it slips to land on the floor next to them. Nipping at Daryl’s bottom lip, Rick presses his body against Daryl forcing him backwards until Daryl’s back hits the attic wall. His body feels like an inferno, his mind can’t process what Rick is doing to him. He knows he should be touching Rick, this is all he has ever wanted and he can’t make one body part move, except for the bulge in his pants! That to his embarrassment is having no problem moving as Rick thrusts his hips against him.

Moaning against Rick’s lips, he opens his mouth and feels Rick slip his tongue inside, caressing his own. Abruptly Rick pulls his mouth away from Daryl’s drawing small whines from the man. Rick presses wet kisses along his neck, “Tell me you want this”, Rick huskily demands in Daryl’s ear. Moaning Daryl, attempts to comply with Rick’s command but Rick has snuck one of his hands under his shirt and his thumb is grazing over his nipple while with the other hand he is squeezing him through his pants. Stars are shooting behind his eyelids as he tries to focus on just one thought, but Rick’s hands and mouth are making that almost impossible.

“Come on Daryl, say it.” Rick moans into Daryl’s ear. Pulling back and staring directly into Daryl’s lust filled eyes, Rick voice is dripping with barely contained control, “Say it darlin, I need to hear it”.

Those words are what breaks Daryl, “I want this, I want you” Daryl almost snarls, as he places both his hands on Rick’s face drawing him into a rough kiss that snatches both their breathes, making them breath shallowly through their noses. Wet and heated Rick teasingly licks the roof of Daryl’s mouth, swallowing the moan that tries to escape from Daryl. In mere seconds Daryl has grabbed Rick’s shirt, popping the buttons and forcing it off his shoulders licking and biting every inch of exposed skin. Somehow with that declaration of his desire for Rick, Daryl has been freed of all his doubts and insecurities. He quickly flips their positions and Rick is pressed face first against the wall, feeling Daryl’s burgeoning cock grinding against his buttocks through his jeans. Licking into his ear, Rick barely registers the sound of a belt unclasping and the fall of pants as Daryl’s chest is molded into Rick’s sweaty back. Daryl's playful kitten licks at his ear turns into nips at his earlobe as his hand reaches between Rick’s legs to grasp at his cock profusely leaking precum from its head. Keening into the attic, Rick fumbles awkwardly behind him to reach Daryl’s groin. Slamming Rick’s wondering hand back into the wall, Daryl’s voice is harsh and unforgiving, “Don’t move it”.

Surprised and completely turned on by Daryl’s aggressiveness, Rick keeps his one hand pinned to the wall as his other arm is trapped by his own body. Daryl continues the delicious friction of rubbing and thrusting his clothed cock against Rick’s reddening cheeks. Grasping Rick’s hips he barely manages to maintain control as he feels Rick arching his rear into his thrusts. Biting and licking his neck, his heart almost bursts when he hears Rick’s throaty moans.

“I want you Rick, I only want you, always have”, Daryl brokenly gasps out. Bucking back into Daryl, Rick removes his arm from where it had been pinned and lashes out his hand behind him to grasp Daryl’s head turning his head painfully back he brings their mouths together thrusting his tongue into Daryl’s while sucking on his tongue as he does, momentarily dazing Daryl with sheer pleasure he has never felt before. Taking advantage of this Rick turns around trying not to break the contact of that kiss until they are face to face. Allowing the wall to take the full weight of their combined bodies, Rick makes fast work of Daryl’s shirt and pants. Kissing Rick back with every fiber of his being, Daryl wraps his arms around Rick’s waist until all he can feel is the slick heat between their two bodies. He feels Rick’s arm wrapped around his waist grasping his ass trying to pull him in tighter, as he feels the other hand sliding between their conjoined bodies until it is wrapped around his cock and then he feels Rick pressing his own against him as well. Their kisses have become messier and frantic as Daryl pulls Rick’s hips into him wishing he could merge their bodies into one. Rick continues to stroke Daryl pausing for a brief second to widen his grip to encompass both of them. The added friction is causing Daryl to stutter incomprehensibly in his ear, “Don’t stop..please don’t stop”, is all Rick can make out as his mind suddenly goes white and he cums so hard the pleasure is almost painful. Rick continues to thrust against Daryl biting his shoulder as he feels himself jerk spasmodically, throwing his head back against the wall. Barely conscious and still riding the after shocks of his own orgasm, Rick twists his wrist and rips Daryl’s orgasm from him as Daryl claims Rick’s lips in a ferocious kiss of teeth and tongue.

Breathing heavily as they slide to the floor, Daryl slowly opens his eyes and stares directly into Rick’s cerulean orbs. At this moment all of Daryl’s insecurities have returned in full force as he is hit with the realization of what has just taken place. Dropping his gaze because he can’t bear to see rejection in Rick’s eyes, Daryl feebly attempts to move off of Rick, but Rick’s arms around him tighten stilling his movements. Nervously glancing up to Rick’s face he allows their eyes to meet and is stunned by the love that is directed at him. Breathing deeply, Daryl steadies his pulse and without words pulls Rick into an impassioned kiss that he hopes conveys all that he feels for this man, before slowly pulling away. Clearing his throat Daryl sheepishly hands Rick his shirt, blushing as he wonders how Rick is going to explain about his shirt having several buttons missing!

“Guess we better get back”.

With an exaggerated sigh, as Rick is trying to make three buttons work, “Yeah, guess we better”.

Headed back in the truck, Daryl starts having doubts about what he saw in Rick’s eyes and wonders if this was a one time thing. Hell, it certainly isn’t want he wants but this is Rick we are talking about. Rick was just horny. He was experimenting and now that he had, Rick would pick someone else. Becoming frustrated and almost wishing nothing had happened was souring Daryl’s disposition. Rick was certainly not psychic but he had a good idea of the turmoil Daryl was creating in his head, since the ride back was in virtual silence.

                                                                                                     ****

It was actually good to be home, albeit the stench of walkers at the gates, and home being a prison. As Glen and Bob got the gate, Rick took in all the faces of the people he called family. Yep everyone that held a place in Rick’s heart was headed towards them to assist with the unpacking. It was just like Christmas, with all the goodies they had brought back. Daryl did manage to lift the scowl from his face briefly when he handed Michionne her prized quilt, which elicited a beautiful smile that lit up her entire face. As people continued to gather around the truck, Daryl slipped off quietly intending to head to his cell to process what had happened and what it meant. Before he could manage to get to the doors, Carol waved her hands getting everyone’s attention,

“I would like to say that we are going to have a special dinner tonight to celebrate our wonderful fortune that Michonne, Rick and Daryl have brought back. That means that of course everyone will be present including you Daryl.” Carol says while beaming at the crowd.

Swearing under his breath, Daryl just grumbled as he continued inside. Throwing himself down on his lumpy cot, Daryl closes his eyes willing himself to relax, trying to remember the few lines of mediation he had gotten from a used paperback book in high school. Of course when he closed his eyes he could only see Rick’s face, remember his moans, how his skin tasted. Shit! He thought as he threw his arm across his face he could smell him in his skin, mingled with his own it was maddening. Although he knew he needed to shower, he didn’t want to lose that scent.

“You sure lit out of there like there was fire or something. Was there a problem with the run?” Christ, Michonne was as silent as a shadow. She may have been a lawyer in this life before the walkers, but Daryl swore she was definitely a bonafide ninja in her previous. Scrunching his eyes tightly, Daryl rolls over attempting to ignore her. However this was Michonne, and like always it was a testament to her strength that she would battle wills with him and most of the time win. This was no exception.

“I’m not leaving”.

Sighing slightly Daryl turned over facing her as she stands against the wall. “No problem with the run.”

“Then what’s got you coiled up tighter than a rattlesnake about to strike?”

Damn does this woman not know when to quit.

“Rick found the attic”.

“Oh is that all”, Michonne innocently inquires.

That’s it. Daryl has had enough, “You know damn well, Ms. is that enough, what was in the attic and ya tole him, didn’t you?”

Daryl had jumped up and was in Michonne’s face when he made that last statement but if he thought she was going to be intimidated by this theatrical temper tantrum, the boy had another thing coming.

Smooth as silk, without dropping her gaze, “If you search that memory of yours, I only spoke to Rick about supplies being in the house when we first returned from the run. Holding up her hand stopping him before he could say anything, “ I only spoke to Rick this morning in regards to where we had **secured the supplies**. However knowing Rick, I’m not surprised that he went investigating on his own. For that you have yourself to blame.”

Daryl looks at her shocked, “How ya figure that”?

Arching an eyebrow, Michonne replied “Are you kidding Daryl, Rick is always watching you. He knows when your upset and he cares about you. There is no way he is going to just let something go when it concerns you. You should know that by now since you feel the same way about him. Get your head out of your ass, Dixon”. With a shrug of her shoulders, Michonne peeled herself off the wall and brushed past Daryl out of his cell.

“Oh by the way, you might want to grab a shower before the big dinner, you reek of sex!”

Daryl can hear her laughter echoing off the prison walls. Muttering to himself, damn woman, Daryl grabs a towel and some clothes as he heads towards the shower. 

Colorful lights had been strung up and candles were softly flickering on the tables that have been set up outside. It appeared Sasha had found a use for the orange blossom tea bags as incense, as the smell wafted gently in the air. The ladies of Woodbury had truly created a feast. There were fresh cucumbers and tomatoes seasoned with rosemary and basil from the dried spices they collected. Rabbit and wild onion stew, and with salt added not bad at all, and for dessert there were canned peaches and pears. Ok not something before the zombie apocalypse served in a 5 star restaurant, but all in all a feast in honor of three leaders of this community. Throughout the festivities people were laughing and sharing stories, and despite the moaning of their ever present neighbors, it is a time to be grateful for being alive and safe. Looking around Carol rose from her seat, clearing her throat and it was quite apparent that she was about to propose a toast. Sasha just rolled her eyes trying to pretend she is not bothered, but it is hard when it comes to Carol.

Despite her guilt over the whole bandanna incident, and attempting to fix it, she just finally had to admit she doesn’t like Carol. She had been so relieved when she had seen Carol earlier that day placing laundry on the lines. Thank God, Michonne had not followed through with her suggestion. Even though she didn’t know Daryl very well, Sasha knew enough to know he was not in love with Carol. Furthermore, she believed no matter how much time he was given he would never returned her affection. Bob’s light touch on her arm brings her back just in time to raise her cup at the end of Carol’s toast. Smiling gratefully at Bob, who winks at her, Sasha coyly thinks he may just have possibilities afterall.

Daryl who has barely eaten, is barely containing his displeasure of being here. Carol knows he hates being singled out and although Rick and Michonne share in the spotlight, he can’t wait for his shift to start in the guard tower. Thinking Carol was done with the toast, Daryl automatically raises his cup of bitter red wine that had been scored on another run, and literally spits it out when Carol says each of them should say a few words. WTF!?! It was just some supplies. Hell they only ran into 1 walker! This dinner just went from bad to worse. There is no way he is going to stand up and say anything. Daryl’s face is a dark mask of barely restrained anger when Rick stands up laughing and smiling at everyone. He is in a great mood. Of course most people are after they have sex, Daryl sourly thinks to himself. Although since that person was him, it lt does lighten his mood considerably. Daryl just wanted to remember their time together, but it always came back to what did he mean to Rick. If Merle was here, he would have kicked his ass all around this prison for being a whiny needy bitch!

Oh great Rick was wrapping up. Attempting to make eye contact with Michonne, Daryl was going to silently plead for her to go next. Hell he would scour the entire state of Georgia to find her all the chocolate that was left! If she dragged it out, he could mumble a few words and be out of here. Why won’t she look at me? Why is she staring at Rick? In fact why is everyone staring at Rick. What did he say?

“… so thanks for including me but it was Michonne and Daryl who found all that we brought back, and I’m grateful to both of you. Reaching over Carl Rick draws Michonne into a close embrace and Daryl feels his heart constrict as he watches how easily public affection is given and received and wishes he was the one in Rick’s arms. Leaning back, Daryl nervously watches as Rick crosses the table towards him. There is no way Rick is going to hug him in front of everyone. Although Daryl knows this, he still starts to rise to meet Rick as he feels his arms go around him. Daryl stiffens in his arms. As he draws back, Rick grasps his chin firmly and turning his face into his kisses him in front of everyone! Daryl hears catcalls and whistles being yelled in his direction then there is nothing but blissful silence as he sinks into Rick’s arms and deepens the kiss. Finally drawing breath Daryl looks around at all the faces and sees nothing but sincere happiness for him. Looking from Michonne and Carl grinning wildly, to Maggie and Glen doing wolf calls, amid crys for Rick to kiss him again, Daryl surprises everyone by kissing Rick for all he’s worth!

                                                                                                      ****

Carol couldn’t believe what she had seen with her own eyes, how had she misread everything so horribly. To make matters worse, it appears Glen, Maggie, Hershel, even Carl had seen something between the two of them that she utterly missed. She always knew Rick and Daryl had this bond, Carol had witnessed first hand how  Rick turned to Daryl when Shane was losing his marbles at the farm, how close they became during their time on the road. Even when Rick decided to play farmer, Daryl defended Rick’s calls against anyone who dared to question Rick’s decisions. Daryl never questioned when Rick decided to give Michonne to the Governor, Daryl had waited for Rick to decide on his own this was not the way. Carol had attributed it to hero worship, she had assumed it all stemmed from Daryl’s history with Merle. It is only now did she realizes this was about a person defending someone he loved. Carol had stood silently by watching people congratulate them on their new relationship. She believed there couldn’t have been a worst pain in that moment until Daryl hugged Michonne, whispering his thanks to her. Michonne had merely replied, what are best friends for. Daryl had laughed and agreed. He had agreed she was his best friend!

Carol was not his lover, she wasn’t even his best friend! During this exchange she never knew Sasha had approached her until she heard, “You need to be happy for him”. Surprised Carol looked into eyes that seemed to understand how broken she felt at that moment. Steeling her backbone, and pasting a smile on her face she made her way towards Rick and Daryl. She immediately hugged Daryl, sagging a little as she realized this was the first time he had ever really hugged her and it was over another man.

“Congratulations”, she whispered, “I’m so happy for you.”

“Ya know I never thought I would be worthy of someone loving me, especially not someone like Rick.”

“Oh Daryl of course your worthy, more than worthy,” Carol stumbled out. Smiling at her,

“You were the one that made me see I was. You’re my sister, Carol and I will always be there for ya.” His eyes were clearer than the bluest sky in that moment and Carol knew he spoke the truth. He saw her as his sister, nothing more. Eyes starting to water with tears she would not shed in his presence, she gently untangled herself from Daryl’s arms and moved over to Rick.

“I’m so happy for you as well Rick, you deserve happiness.”

“Just not with Daryl, right?” Carol is startled by Rick’s question, “I know how you feel about him, always have. If he wanted to be with you, I never would have stood in his way. I’m truly sorry you are hurting, I am, but Daryl loves me and I protect what is mine at any cost. You know this.” Rick’s words are gently said but Carol hears the underlying thinly veiled threat to back the hell off. The game is over and Rick has won the prize. Blushing Carol acknowledged Rick’s words with a small nod before excusing herself.

Wandering aimlessly through C Block, crying silent tears Carol hears slight laughter and backs into an empty cell not wanting anyone to see her in this weaken state.

“So Michonne said it was you that gave her the idea of throwing them together alone to make them face their feelings.”

What was that!?! That was clearly Karen’s voice!

“Well I don’t think I can take credit for that.”

“Come on Sasha that was a great thing you did.”

“I’m surprised you think so Karen, I thought you had the hots for Daryl.” Snorting Karen, stated, “No way, don’t get me wrong he is easy on the eyes, Rick is too, I would be lying if I said neither one has played a role in a fantasy or two. But I like my men to actually do more than grunt a word or two my way or have the entire weight of everyone’s safety constantly on his mind. I like the idea of a little romance even in this world.”

“Hmm strong, romantic, chivalrous, now who would you be thinking about,” Sasha teases.

“Ok you got me I have a small crush on Tyresse, and since you seem to be such a good matchmaker think you can help me with my love life”?

Snorting through her nose Sasha hooked her arm through Karen’s conspiratorially whispering “I don’t think you need my help he was gone on you the moment he saw you, but he is a little slow on the uptake, so lets just see if we can jump start his approach.”

Laughing together the two disappeared down the hallway, leaving Carol in the shadows. 

                                                                                           ****

Sitting in the guard tower, Daryl’s head is still trying to grasp everything that has happened in the last 24 hours. Yesterday he was just coming to terms over how he felt for a certain farmer and the hopelessness of the situation. Today he obtained the object of his desire had his feelings reciprocated, and public acceptance of their relationship. Only when the dead walk the earth, could something this good happen to Daryl Dixon.

“Hey you want some company”, questions Rick as his silhouette fills up the doorway. Daryl jerks his head up in surprise catching his breath as he stares at Rick. “Wouldn’t mind yours.” Daryl replies.

Turning his head back towards the perimeter. Rick slowly comes up behind Daryl, grinding into his backside. Moving his fingers lightly across Daryl’s neck, Rick feels Daryl’s pulse jump underneath his fingers.

“Suppose to be keepin watch out here.”

“Then keep your eyes on the fence line,” Rick softly growls in Daryl’s ear. Daryl feels Rick’s hands move underneath his shirt and across his chest. He pulls on Daryl’s nipples, massaging them between his fingers and thumb, while pressing firmly against his ass. Daryl leans his head back as Rick slides his tongue and teeth down his neck until he comes to his pulse point sucking and biting, marking him as his hands continue to move over his well defined abs to the front of his pants. Keening softly, Daryl grabs Rick’s hips pulling him harder against his ass, while leaning back into Rick's warmth. Rick has slipped one of his hands down the front of Daryl’s pants, grasping his rock hard cock as precum leaked from the tip. Daryl’s moans escalate spurring Rick to grab Daryl’s hair threading his fingers as he tugs his head to the side to slip his tongue inside his panting mouth. Daryl feels himself drowning in Rick’s embrace as he struggles to retain some focus lest his legs give out from under him. Sucking on Daryl’s tongue, Rick increases the pace of his hand on Daryl’s cock, savoring Daryl’s groans as a connoisseur would a fine Cabernet. Suddenly Daryl’s body goes rigid as he cums spilling his seed over Rick’s hand. It is enough to drive Rick over the edge as he spins Daryl around and pushes him against the wall kissing him deeply. Pulling back staring into Daryl’s eyes, Rick slowly licks his fingers watching Daryl’s eyes widen and glaze over. Daryl feels the heat stirring in his loins again as he lunges at Rick pressing his lips against Rick while switching their positions, tasting himself for the first time on the mouth of his lover. Pulling Rick’s shirt over his head, Daryl slowly runs his hands over Rick’s back as he lowers his head and his mouth latches on his nipple. Biting and lapping it at the same time. Rick gasps as he feels Daryl slowly blowing on his erect nipple. Throwing his head back against the wall, moaning almost as loud as the walkers, Rick grabs Daryl’s head and drags him into a bruising kiss before he is pushed back down. Daryl continues his relentless conquest of the other nipple, while opening Rick’s pants and pulling out his cock. Gently stroking him, Daryl glances up to watch Rick’s face as he massages his cock. Giving Rick’s nipple one long lingering kiss, Daryl kneels down waiting for Rick to open his eyes. When Rick opens his eyes, Daryl quickly swallows him. Feeling himself surrounded by the wet heat of Daryl’s mouth, arching his back from the wall, Rick’s groans become louder as he feels Daryl’s tongue running up and down his shaft. Increasing in speed, Daryl cups Rick’s scrotum squeezing as he continues to take him as deep as he can. Feeling Rick’s scrotum tighten in his hand, Daryl licked the precum leaking from his head before deep throating him one more time. Rick felt his stomach tighten as he grabs Daryl’s head and thrusts into his mouth, unable to prolong the sweet agony Daryl was giving him. Within minutes Rick succumbs erupting in Daryl’s mouth. Rick had attempted to pull out but Daryl’s strong hands on his hips and the tight suction of his mouth was too strong.

Slowly sinking to the floor, Rick lazily smiles at Daryl gently touching his swollen lips before pulling him to his chest and placing feather light kisses on them. “Love you”, Rick whispers against Daryl’s damp forehead. Wrapping his arms around Rick, Daryl grunts, “God your sappy”. Burrowing his face against his chest, Daryl mouths the words love you too. Rick just smiled as he tightens his embrace. 

                                                                                                        ****

Back in her cell, Carol is staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her face is pale. She has cried so much she believes rivulets have permanently formed in her face. She honestly looks a mess. Her eyes are bloodshot and she can see every vein, worry line and crease this world has inflicted on her. Carol still has not come to terms with today’s events. She knows she could not have mistaken the looks Daryl would sometimes give her. He was just drawn to Rick like everyone was. Rick would hurt Daryl she knew it. He didn’t love him like she did. She just had to wait and an opportunity would present itself. Carol began to feel better as she rationalized her course of action. Daryl said he would never abandon her. He loved her. True he said like a sister, but that could change. Platonic love had often times lead to passion. As far as Daryl being gay, that might not necessarily be true. Daryl had previously confided in her that he had been with women before the world went to hell in a handbasket. Carol believed this thing between the two of them only happened because it was Rick and Daryl, without the other they would not have been interested in men. Carol was feeling better by the minute. She would wait, and while she waited there were at least two others that needed to pay for their part in taking Daryl away from her.

Smiling to herself, Carol mouthed two names. Sasha and Michonne.

 

_The end!?!_


End file.
